I Drink Alone
by day dreamint
Summary: Kumpulan cerita mengenai kemesraan Para Crack Couple Idol group Korea Selatan. chapter 1 Kang Daniel x Lai Guanlin, Chapter 2 Oh Sehun X Kim Jaehwan Alternative Universe EXO Male x Male Wanna One
1. Chapter 1

-STARTED WITH A KISS-

Daniel X Guanlin

Male X Male

" _It was started with kiss_

 _How it is ended like this_

 _It was only a kiss_

 _It just only a kiss"_

.

.

.

Daniel memeluk tubuhnya yang diselimuti jaket yang tidak cukup tebal untuk menghindari angin dingin tujuh derajat celcius. Earphone masih tertancap di telinga sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan earphone yang tersemat di kedua telinganya seakan-akan begitu menikmati lagu yang sedang di putar.

Mereka bertemu kembali satu hari setelah Guanlin (Lelaki yang kini duduk di sebelahnya) memutuskan untuk menjauh sementara. Daniel menyetujui ide Guanlin untuk tidak bertemu sementara karna hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani ini bukan sekedar hubungan pertemanan yang sederhana. Mereka berdua jauh lebih kompleks dan jauh lebih rumit dari yang orang sering bicarakan mengenai sebuah hubungan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka terikat pada hubungan yang begitu rumit ini, masing-masing dari mereka masih memiliki keraguan dalam hati tentang apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Tapi perasaan tak bisa mereka kelabui. Mereka tak bisa mengelabui hati saat betapa bahagianya mereka saat bertemu satu sama lain.

Mereka tak butuk sensasi seperti segelintir kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perut mereka saat mereka bertemu karna masing masing dari mereka memberikan sensasi seisi kebun binatang bahkan saat mereka hanya bertemu tatap saja.

Daniel si pria yang lebih tinggi memperkecil jarak mereka, memeluk Guanlin begitu intim dan mesra membuat suasana di jok belakang Rover milik Daniel yang tadinya dingin kini menjadi hangat atau mungkin panas?

Dalam kegelapan manik mata mereka saling bertemu, menyampaikan sejuta rasa rindu yang satu hari ini mereka bendung. Daniel langsung menyatukan bibir miliknya dan Guanlin menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada si rambut pirang ini. Guanlin yang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai sentuhan Daniel yang liar sekaligus lembut langsung menerima penyatuan bibir itu dengan sangat antusias. Daniel tidak tau saja kalau dia selama sehari ini juga sangat merindukan pria dengan lebar bahu yang seluas samudra itu. Ya walaupun ide untuk tidak bertemu selama sehari itu adalah idenya.

Daniel melepaskan lumatan bibirnya pada Guanlin saat dirasa si rambut hitam itu sudah akan kehilangan nafas.

"Apa kau sebegitunya merindukan ku?" Ucap Daniel dengan seringai yang membuat wajahnya semakin sexy.

"Apa Perlu ku katakana kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Guanlin membalasnya lalu menjilat bibir Daniel. Daniel yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat terkikik geli. Ternyata tak bertemu sehari membuat bocah ini semakin liar. Tapi sisi liar milik Guanlin itu yang selalu membuat Daniel kehilangan akal dan ingin langsung menelanjangi Guanlin. Tapi kali ini rasanya Daniel harus sedikit sabar ia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Guanlin.

"Tapi saat semua itu keluar dari bibir seksimu semua akan terasa lebih indah."

"Ayolah Niel, apa harus aku jelaskan." Daniel hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengelus pinggang ramping Guanlin. "Baiklah, ehem ehem. Daniel-oppa aku kangen. Hmmmm." Sambil berkata seperti itu Guanlin mengusakkan wajahnya di dada milik Daniel, setelahnya itu Guanlin mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium leher Daniel. Jangan lupa tangannya yang saat ini mengelu-elus junior milik Daniel. Daniel yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Guanlin hanya dapat tertawa. Sepertinya Guanlin benar-benar rindu Daniel membuatnya menggila seperti wanita jalang.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau bahkan memanggilku Oppa. Kau kan bukan perempuan."

"Oppa itu panggilan sayangku padamu. Hey Niel!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Punyamu belum bangun ya?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat tawa Daniel semakin keras, lihatlah kali ini Guanlin benar-benar jalang.

"Memangnya punyamu kenapa?" tanpa peringatan Daniel langung menyentuh junior milik Guanlin yang sudah bangun sejak awal ia bertemu Daniel, dan meremasnya lembut. Perlakuan Daniel itu sukses membuat Guanlin semakin gila. Ia ingin lagi, ia ingin Daniel, Ia ingin Daniel pokoknya. Walaupu saat ini Guanlin tau kalau Daniel sedang mempermainkannya, tapi biarkan saja pikirnya akan kubalas nanti.

"Ahh Niel lagi, lagi, lagi."

"Hey, Wait, wait calm down baby. Why so hurry? Juniormu sudah bangun ya?" Daniel melepaskan remasannya pada junior Guanlin, Guanlin mendesah kecewa dan menatap marah Daniel yang mempermainkannya.

"Ya, kenapa kau menghentikannya. Ayo lakukan lagi."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini semua kan salahmu yang meminta untuk berjauhan." Daniel kembali menggoda Guanlin dengan mencuium bibirnya, melumatnya sebentar lalu melepasnya setelah itu ia mencium nipple milik Guanlin yang masih terbungkus kaos tipis. Guanlin hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat Daniel mempermainkannya.

"Kau tau sendiri kalu Yeri sekarang ini mulai curiga padaku. Ia berkata kalau aku mungkin punya wanita lain." Guanlin memeluk Daniel lalu mencium lagi leher pria tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Kau kan tidak punya wanita lain." Guanlin masih menciummi leher Daniel, berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikan disana, walau akhirnya ia hanya mengerang kesal karna yang ia lakukan hanyalah kegagalan. Dalam fikiran Guanlin leher adalah bagian favoritnya dari tubuh Daniel setelah bahunya tentu saja. Asal kalian tau Guanlin itu sangat menggilai Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, menurutnya pria tinggi itu keren dan sexy dan kemungkinan juniornya juga besar. Selama ini dia memang sering menyukai pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tapi tak ada yang benar-benar tipenya. Tapi saat melihat Daniel ia langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Walaupun saat pertama kali bertemu mereka membawa pacar masing-masing. Saat ini pun mereka masih membawa memiliki pacar masing-masing, oh walau beberapa hari yang lalu Daniel memutuskan pacarnya yang ketahuan selingkuh. Jujur saja Daniel tidak sedih sama sekali karna sekarang ini perhatian, kasih sayang dan nafsunya hanya berputar-putar pada pria berambut hitam Lai Guanlin.

"Iya si tapi kan aku mencium pria lain apa itu namanya bukan selingkuh?"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja Oppa."

Mereka berdua kemali melakukan kegiata panas mereka. Pertemuan bibir itu awal dari kegilaan mereka dan berlanjut ke kegiatan saling meremas. Hanya dengan di sentuh tangan besar Daniel sudah membuat junior Guanlin semakin tegang bahkan saat ini sudah mengeluarkan Precum di balik celananya. Lain halnya dengan junior milik Daniel yang masih tidur sejak tadi walau Guanlin sudah mengeluarkan jurus meremas andalannya yang tak pernah gagal membuat junior kesayangannya menegang.

"Daniel cepat buka bajumu!"

"Hah? Tidak mau ah dingin."

"Isshh, kalau begitu cepat ke apartemen mu."

"Ay ay baby."

…..

Sesampainya di apartemen Daniel, Guanlin langsung menyambar bibir Daniel, melumatnya, menggigitnya. Walau saat ini kegiatannya terganggu karna Daniel yang kelewat tinggi dan anak itu yang sepertinya tidak ada niatan menciumnya. Setelah lama menciumnya, Guanlin melepaskan ciuman itu dan menarik Daniel ke kamar. Guanlin menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kencang lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Daniel di atas kasur. Daniel yang setengah berbaring hanya menatap Guanlin sambil tersenyum melihat apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

Guanlin melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan serta skinny jeans-nya sekarang ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Dengan tatapan menggoda ia mendekati Daniel lalu duduk tepat diatas perutnya.

"Kau sangat sexy baby." Daniel membisikan kata itu sambil mengelus pungunggnya, hal itu membuat Guanlin semakin gila. Guanlin menciumi wajah Daniel dengan penuh nafsu mulai dari dahi, hidung bibir dan turuk ke bagian fovouritnya yaitu leher. Mengecapnya menggigitnya dan menikmati rasanya yang membuat ia candu. Daniel membalikkan tubuh Guanlin. Kini posisi Guanlin yang ada di bawah. Daniel melepas semua kain yang ia kenakan, kini Daniel sudah full naked dan itu membuat Guanlin tak tahan untuk menjamah tubuh seksi Daniel.

Daniel mulai mencium Guanlin dalam, kasar dan liar. Mengabsen setiap gigi di mulut Guanlin menggigit lidah yang sering menggodanya itu. Tangannya juga tak kalah aktif mengexplore tubuh sexy Guanlin. Guanlin gila, rasanya ia bisa mati karna nikmat, semua ini begitu nikamt bagi Guanlin.

Sekarang Guanlin bisa bersikap liar dan jalang di depan Daniel berbeda dengan dulu di awal-awal mereka melakukan hubungan ini. Saat itu Daniel lebih agresif, kalian tahu bagaimana gilanya si Daniel ini mengajak Guanlin Pacaran?

Saat itu mereka melakuakan double date dengan pasangan masing-masing. Guanlin yang sejak awal sudah tertari dengan Daniel tak henti hentinya mencuri kesempatan untuk menatap Daniel. Daniel yang saat itu sudah tau kalau Guanlin memiliki ketertarikan secara seksual padanya tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Saat mereka menonton film di bioskop Daniel selalu melihat gerak gerik Guanlin yang mencoba meliriknya. Dan pada saat Guanlin pergi ke toilet Daniel mengikuti anak itu. Saat Guanlin memasuki salah satu bilik toilet secara tiba-tiba Daniel juga memasuki bilik itu dan langsung mencium Guanlin. Awalnya memang Guanlin kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun akhirnya ia terhanyut dan bahkan meminta lebih. Daniel langsung mengajak Guanlin berpacaran dan langsung di iyakan si rambut hitam itu. Tak sampai disitu mereka berdu langsung menuju parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil Daniel melanjutakan aktifitas tadi, dan setelahnya Daniel mengajak Guanlin ke apartemennya dan langsung di iyakan oleh Guanlin. Dan akhirnya mereka bercinta sampai pagi di hari pertama mereka pacaran.

Kembali ke saat ini, Daniel terlihat berhasil memasukan juniornya ke lubang hangat Guanlin, setelah itu Daniel menggenjotnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

….

Bunyi ponsel mengaggu tidur dua anak adam yang saling berpelukan dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Rambut mereka sama berantakan. Dan bau sperma hasil percintaan mereka semalam masih tercium. Daniel yang pertama kali membuka mata dan mengambil ponsel milik Guanlin.

"Guan, Yeri menelponmu."

"Sudah abaikan saja." Guanlin mulai sadar dan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Guan, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

"Kalau kau tidak bilang semua akan aman, maksudku kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalu kita bercinta. Kau tau kan kalau dipikiranku hanya ada kamu?" Daniel tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan romantic Guanlin.

"Heyy , Guan kau tau Morning Sex itu baik untuk kesehatan, Kau mau?" Guanlin diam sejenak seperti berfkir lalu ia meraih kepala Daniel dan menciumnya.

"Okay Oppa."

.

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2

_Kau tahu,_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Aku peduli padamu_

 _Tapi sekarang ku rasa aku membencimu dengan satu alasan._

 _Kau fikir aku tidak tahu?_

 _Kau berbohong padaku_

 _Kau juga mencintaiku_

 _Kau juga peduli padaku_

 _Kau masih sama._

.

.

.

….

Jaehwan menuang wine merah kedalam gelasnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia sangat frustasi dan memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk. Dia masih memakai setelan tuxedo dengan bunga mawar putih yang terlihat layu di sebelah kiri jas pengantinnya. Layu seperti peresaannya yang tidak ada gairahnya dan kecewa.

Mengingat kembali beberapa jam yang lalu seseorang telah sukses meruntuhkan dunianya. Dengan mudahnya dia membuat keputusan berdasarkan sudut pandangnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi sifat pengecut Jaehwan yang sudah menempel teramat sangat dalam dirinya, menahan dia untuk menyatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Jaehwan terlalu nyaman dengan zona nyaman, dia tidak mau kehidupan yang mulai berjalan dengan mulus akan hilang begitu saja kala dia mengatakan yang dia rasakan.

Jaehwan tahu kalau pernikahannya beberapa jam yang lalu hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk menyelamatkan bisnis ayahnya yang hamper kolaps. Jaehwan tahu, sangat tahu kalau semuanya tidak jauh pada kespakatan bisnis dan uang.

Jaehwan tahu kalau pernikahan tabu yang dia lakukan akan membawanya pada jurang kesialan. Karna asal tau saja orang yang berpasangan dengannya adalah seorang pria. Mungkin berkencan dengan seorang pria bukan lagi hal aneh di negaranya Korea Selatan, karna entah mengapa sekarang ini sedang marak sekali pasangan sejenis di negaranya. Terutama di kota Seoul yang menjadi jantung bagi Korea Selatan. Kau tidak akan merasa aneh saat melihat pasangan sesame jenis sedang bermesraan.

Tetapi kalau menikah itu beda lagi ceritanya. Pemerintah bahkan belum mengesahkan pernikahan sejenis secara hukum jadi bisa dibilang hali ini sangat tabu dan jarang sekali di lakukan.

Awalnya Jaehwan menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan ini, bahkan ia kabur dari rumah dan tinggal di rumah pacarnya untuk satu minggu. Tapi akhirnya dia mengalah pulang kerumah saat kedua orang tuannya menelfon tanpa henti, Jaehwan juga sedikit megkhawatirkan orang tuannya yang mungkin kuwalahan mencarinya.

Mereka berdiskusi dan berbicara dari hati kehati. Orang tuanya mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya kalau bisnis yang mereka jalani untuk menopang hidup sedang dalam kesulitan. Lalu salah satu teman ayahnya menawarkan pinjaman yang cukup untuk membuat mereka lepas dari kesulitan ini.

Jaehwan memahaminya sekarang, dia sedih karna di umurnya yang ke-24 dia masih saja menganggur dan membebani orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya memberitahu kalau Jaehwan harus dinikahkan dengan salah satu anak teman ayahnya. Alasannya mudah karna teman ayahnya itu sangat suka mendengar suara merdu Jaehwan itu saja. Konyol memang, dan dengan berat hati Jaehwan menerima perjodohan itu.

Orang tua nya merasa lega sekaligus bersalah pada Jaehwan karna mereka merasa menjual Jaehwan untuk sejumlah uang. Tapi Jaehwan meyakinkan kalau itu tidak benar, Jaehwan lah yang menyetujui keputusan ini dan tidak ada paksaan dari siapapun.

Setelahnya orang tua Jaehwan memberikan sebuah foto dan selembar kertas mengenai data singkat tetang calon "suami"-nya. Jaehwan kaget ternyata yang ia lihat adalah seniornya sewaktu kuliah, Oh Sehun. mereka saling kenal karna mengikuti klub music saat kuliah. Setahu Jaehwan, senior Sehun orang yang cukup ramah dan baik. Dia sering mengiringi Jaehwan saat bernyanyi dengan gitar akustik kesayangannya.

Tanpa disadari Jaehwan tersenyum mendapati dengan siapa dirinya akan dijodohkan. Menurutnya semua akan berjalan lebih mudah kalau yang dijodohkan dengannya itu Oh Sehun.

Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang Jaehwan inginkan.

Orang tua mereka sepakat untuk tidak mempertemukan anak masing-masing sebelum hari pernikahan. Ditambah lagi Jaehwan tidak mempunyai kontak Senior nya itu yang membuatnya makin gugup menjelang hari pernikahannya.

Saat hari yang Jaehwan tunggu akhirnya tiba dia makin bertambah gugup, tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk bergerak ditambah lagi setelah ia melihat penampilan menawan senior Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kerahnya. Jaehwan berjalan mendekatinya lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan Senior Sehun. Mereka melakukan janji pernikahan untuk selalu setia seperti pasangan lainnya lalu berciuman singkat. Andai saja tidak ada yang melihat Jaehwan pasti sudah kalap dan meraup lagi bibir seniornya, walau sebentar Jaehwan bisa merasakan paduan mint dan cherry dari bibir senior Sehun.

Acarapun dilanjut dengan melempar bucket bunga, lalu pasangan baru itu menyapa para tamu yang hadir di acara pernikahannya, mencicipi hidangan dan lain-lain. Tapi anehnya senior Sehun tidak terlihat sama sekali sejak pertengahan acara, terpaksa aku yang meladeni para tamu dan berkilah kalau senior Sehun mendadak tidak enak badan dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Jaehwan sedikit khawatir padanya, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, atau dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini? Saat sedang sibuk dengan semua firasat nya, ponsel di saku celana Jaehwan begetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Jaehwan melihatnya dan ternyata dari sebuah nomor yang tak dikenal. Pesan itu berisi sebuah ajakan makan malam di sebuah restoran selepas acara pernikahan. Mungkin dari seseorang yang mengenalnya fikir Jaehwan karna si pengirim tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

…..

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat menurut Jaehwan, karna secara tidak sadar Jaehwan sangat bahagia bisa menikah dengan senior Sehun. Secara fisik senior Sehun bisa dikatakan cukup baik, sangat baik malahan. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, bahu yang lebar serta badan yang langsing namun kencang itu bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan hati orang lain. Di tambah lagi wajahnya yang rupawan membuat sangat sulit untuk menolaknya.

Jaehwan teringat akan janjin makan malam dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal selepas acara pernikahnnya. Masih memakai tuxedo hitamnya Jaehwan berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan juga pada orang tua senior sehun dia beralasan akan menemui seseorang yang akan memberinya informasi mengenai pekerjaan.

Jaehwan menjalankan mobil kecilnya dan menuju restoran. Di tengah jalan Jaehwan menelfon orang asing itu dan bertanya apakah dia sudah sampai di restoran. Orang itu menjawab kalau dia sudah sampai dan memberitahu kalau dia duduk di meja nomer lima belas. Jaehwan paham dan melanjutkan perjalanannya agar orang itu tidak menunggu lama.

Jaehwan segera memarkirkan kendaraannya dan masuk kedalam restoran. Dia memandangi seisi restoran mencoba menemukan meja nomor lima belas. Betapa kagetnya Jaehwan saat melihat meja nomor lima belas dengan seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Orang itu adalah suaminya senior Sehun. Memikirkan kalau senior Sehun adalah suaminya membuat perasaan bahagia muncul di hatinya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat Jaehwan mendekati meja itu.

Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Jaehwan langsung menghalangi pandangan dari ponselnya dan tersenyum kearah Jaehwan.

"Sudah datang rupanya. Susah tidak menemukan restoran ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak kok senior, mudah sangat mudah malahan." Jawabnya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"kau tampak bahagia, apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan aura bahagia yang keluar dari tubuh Jaehwan.

"Tidak kok." Tentu saja Jaehwan bohong, karna menjadi pasangan Sehun adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan baginya.

"Mau memesan sesuatu?" Tawar Sehun sambil memberikan sebuah buku menu. Jaehwan menerimanya dan membaca menu yang ada didalamnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia merasa bingung, karna semua menu di tuliskan dalam bahasa prancis ditambah lagi tidak adanya gambar yang membuat Jaehwan makin bingung.

"Kalau samakan saja dengan ku bagaimana? Kebetulan aku mau memesan steak salmon, bagaimana?" Sehun menawarkan karna melihat Jaehwan yang memandangi buku menu layaknya buku matematika yang penuh dengan rumus.

"Oke samakan saja Senior."

"Panggil kakak saja." Sehun merasa risih karna sedari tadi Jaehwan memanggilnya senior.

"Hehehehe iya kak Sehun."

"Ada yang lucu ya?"  
"Tidak kok kak Sehun~." Sehun sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya saat Jaehwan memanggilnya dengan nada yang sok manis  
"Jaehwan, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kakak sampaikan." Sehun menatap Jaehwan lekat berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Jaehwan seluruhnya. "Maaf." Ucap sehun pelan, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf kak?" Jaehwan bingung karna Sehun mendadak meminta maaf padanya.

"Untuk ke-egoisan keluarga kakak yang memaksa adek harus menikah dengan kaka. Kakak tau kalau adek masih mau bersama dengan pacar cewek adek, dan kakak tau kalau adek gak suka laki-laki."

"Tidak bukan seperti itu ak-"

''Kakak sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh hari, kakak pernah gak sengaja lihat adek jalan bareng pacar cewek adek dan adek keliatannya bahagia banget. Kakak gak mau merusak kebahagiaan adek, kakak gak mau bikin adek terkekang dan gak bebas. Jadi kakak mutusin buat ngebebasin adek. Kita gak mungkin langsung cerai, minimal kita harus nunggu tiga tahun."

"Maksudnya kak Sehun gak senang gitu nikah sama aku?" Mata Jaehwan mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengarkan dengan perkataan sehun barusan. Dengan mudahnya dia menilai Jaehwan, padahal semua yang Sehun katakana tidak benar.

Dia yakin dia akan bahagia selama itu Sehun yang ada di sampingnya, dia rela untuk diikat kalau yang mengikatnya itu Sehun, intinya entah sejak kapan dia sudah merelakan seluruh hati serta hidupnya di tangan Sehun.

"Iya. Kakak gak bisa kalau sama adek." Sehun tidak berani menatap mata Jaehwan, matanya hanya memandang kosong ke-arah lain. Jaehwan sudah hampir menangis kalau saja di tidak ingat kalau dia adalah pria sejati walau kini dia sudah di persunting oleh pria pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Oke, kalau itu mau kakak. Adek bakal ikutin permintaan kakak. Tapi adek gak-" Kata kata yang ingin ia ucapkan seakan menggantung di tenggorokan dan tidak mau keluar. Jaehwan memperhatikan sehun yang sedari tadi bermain ponsel dan terlihat meremehkan dia. Ego nya sebagai pria kembali mendominasi dan menolaknya untuk mengatakan yang dia rasakan.

"Permisi." Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua menghentikan fikiran mereka masing-masing dan memperhatikan makanan yang sudah tersaji di depan matanya tanpa minat. Luka dari perpisahan yang mereka alami nyatanya lebih besar dari yang mereka perkirakan.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tanpa berkomentar, tanpa menatap satu sama lain seperti mereka sudah siap untuk memutus benang takdir yang seharusnya mereka rajut bersama.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, dia meminta izin Jaehwan untuk menerima panggilan itu jaehwan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun menjauh untuk memberikan dirinya privasi. Saat Jaehwan melihat pnggung Sehun menjauh dan menyadari kalau dia memilih keputusan yang salah, rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum es yang menusuk jantungnya saat melihat punggung itu makin menjauh. Punggung indah yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, pungung yang seharusnya menjadi tempat menyandarkan kepalanya, punggung yang seharusnya ia peluk ketika bangun pagi.

Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Sehun kembali dan dia memberitahu Jaehwan ada hal yang harus ia urus dia meminta maaf dan sebelum pergi dia memberikan salah satu credit card nya pada Jaehwan. Lalu sehun benar-benar pergi.

"Pelayan!"

"Ya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
'Aku pesan wine yang paling mahal."

"Baik tuan, mohon tunggu." 

….

To be continued.


End file.
